


The Monster

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [19]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Red Sky In Morning, Shepherd’s WarningThe monsters were sealed for a reason...Comic ‘sans’ Sans is a skeleton monster with no memories and a strange soul. The other skeletons do not even know where he came from: they care little because he proves to be a great asset in the battle against the humans.Of course, like any boss-like monsters, heroes come from everywhere for a fight. However Sans does not mind one courageous hero that keeps rushing at him, in fact, he wants this one to continue fighting with him.Something in his soul stops short of always finishing him off.“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!” The human hero roars at the small skeleton, “I SHALL NEVER REST! NOT UNTIL YOUR DUST FILLS THE AIR!”“*come at me bro.” Sans mocks grinning like mad, raising his arms as if to hug him, his words and actions only enraging the hero more. A long double-edged sword swings at him, missing only by a millimeter. “Heh.”
Series: tales of the unexpected [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 34





	The Monster

In the darkness of the night, the lone figure moves slowly through the woodlands, despite the pitch-black it easily navigated around the tall trees.

The clouds above pass by allowing the full moon the illuminating the earth with silvery light; the creature was a monster.

A skeleton.

It wore a royal blue scarf completely covering its neck and collarbone, that reached the back of its knees, a royal blue wrap was around its hips with a small piece hanging down its front, brushing against its femurs as it went along.

The same blue could be seen on its hands and feet; wrapping the base of its fibula and tibia, then round the metatarsals while the talus, calcaneus and phalanges were exposed. The wraps around the hands went a little higher the radius and ulna, round the metatarsals there and again exposing the phalanges.

Then there were the silver bracelets, these thick metal hoops seemed to keep the wraps that were on the hands and feet in place; on a closer look, there were silver pins on the middle and scarf.

Upon its skull seem to be a frozen grin, the sockets stare empty ahead of itself.

As it continues ahead the woodlands began to thin out, stumps were littered here and there. It gave no indication that it seen the destruction.

It travels further and further until the trees were no more and it stops to stand on top of a hill. Glancing down its blank sockets flare to life with an unearthly blue, before flickering between blue and yellow.

At the bottom of the hill was a human village.

The sockets pull down into an angry frown while that strange grin still remained. Its jaws try and fail to only, but the little they did, it began gnawing them towards making a sickening noise.

It starts moving once more, at the same pace it had been the whole night. It was still dark, the moon was now lower in the sky, and on the horizon, dawn was a couple of hours away.

The skeleton reaches a farm on the outskirts of the village. It could hear animals inside the wooden buildings, no doubt knowing his approach.

Those blue eye lights go solid, it stares for a moment. Then raising its left arm an array of bones fill the air above and around it. Dropping that arm the bones flew towards the barn breaking through and panicking the creatures within.

Walking forward it raising its arm again summoning more, on throwing them again it hears heavy bodies hitting the ground this time, to which that grin seems to widen at.

Shouts sounded, making the skeleton turn to his right and watch in almost glee as two male humans came running at him with pitchforks. There were two most behind them, holding up torches for the two in front to see, by the sounds of it they were no females.

”Monster!” The older male shout at it holding up the pitchfork level with his shoulders, ready to run at it.

”*you say that as if it’s an insult.” The skeleton laughs out loud, then summons more bones hurling them at the human, who was now charging at him. The bones ripped through the flesh with ease, he drops to the ground gasping for breath.

The females behind screams, one abandoning the other two to their fate.

But the skeleton had other plans. It’s right hand glows, the ground in front of where the female was running to glowed the same. While the two with the fiery torches couldn’t see, it could see as clear as day.

From the earth broken sharp bones pierced her form, she barely had time to scream. Still, she was alive.

Glancing over at the remaining male, it chuckles, enraging him to action.

”Why?” The young male cries at him tears freely falling, “I thought monsters took turns!” He swipes with his pitchfork, missing the monster by inches, then mumbles out “and I thought monsters couldn’t move during a turn...”

”*heh hehehe.” The skeleton laugh, coming closer to his face, the human swings, again and again, he misses, “i could tell you. but then i’d have to kill you.”

A shout was heard from the female but it was too late, as, within seconds, bones rained down on the young male.

Like the other two, he was still alive.

With one swift movement a bone embedded into the older female’s stomach, the pain forcing her to the ground.

“*i ain’t gonna kill you...” the skeleton tells them, “you’re gonna do that yourselves. first i just want you mostly dead.”

With the said more bones appear, striking them all, making them cry or grunt out as their hp reaches 1. Then the monster held out its own soul, it did not look like a human’s soul nor did it look like a monster’s. It was an orb, pure white light surrounded it, while the soul itself was blue with yellow speckles dotted throughout.

The skeleton laughs lightly as it broke off many pieces of it, the size of a pinhead, these pieces float off and drawing out both human and animal souls, they force them way inside.

The silence if the were broken they the screams that sang out in unison.

The skeleton pours out its power, gutting the souls out and filling them with him.

Sighing loudly the skeleton relaxes, rolling his shoulder he stares down at his new puppets. Hearing footsteps behind he turns to see his older puppets from the last village, had at catching up.

They there days old, so the flesh was rotting from their wounds, he could see chunks missing where they tried to tear the heavy meat off themselves.

Their skeleton parts could be seen.

Movement catches his eye, he quickly dismissed the bones pinning his newer ones down. They stood, looking around in a bit of a daze.

”*free the animals,” the skeleton told the zombies like creatures, “any that are alive. kill.”

The creatures began moving towards the barns and pens, releasing the ones like themselves and killing those still alive. The reason for this was, killing the livestock kept humans returning to the lands.

The skeleton waits for a while until all his puppets were standing with him.

Comic Sans turns to face the village, there was a few more farm and houses in the way, hopefully, none had raised an alarm just yet. Glancing at the morning sky, he smiles at the red blood hue it had taken; the farmers were up by now, dressed and ready for a new day.

Sans moves forwards, his creatures follow, it was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
